Underneath
by LadyPhantomhive9
Summary: Summary inside. Genderbent, smut (maybe). OCxM!Ursula


Okay, so this is my first story, Underneath. It's about my OC Calypso and her kidnapping and how life is and shit... Whatever. My beta and I could also use characters, so give us some important information about them and review or PM it. Anyway..

Disclaimer-We only own the characters you've never heard of, and this is genderbent! So Meduson is male Ursula, Aryn is male Ariel.

* * *

Chapter One:Kidnapped and Transformed

I walked along the edge of the beach. It was a beautiful sunset, and my best friend, Sam (AKA Samantha), was with me.

"You know what Cally?"

"What?" I responded without looking up, a smirk on my face. "Sam? Sam what's wro-" I looked up to see a giant tentacle. I did the natural. I screamed. The tentacle wrapped around my waist and pulled me under.

I screamed for Sam, for my mom, my dad, or Erica. Anyone to save me as tears slid down my face.

Please! Please let go! I sobbed. That's all I can remember before now, and the blackout.

* * *

I'm in a dark cave. I'm tied up with tentacles. I don't know where they came from. I'm terrified.

"Hello, toy." a beautiful voice began.

"Please. Let me go home." I ask quietly, not letting the voice finish.

"Oh toy," he continues, finally letting me see him. "I can't do that. I thought you might have some questions about why you can breathe. We are underwater." My face goes red, because I honestly didn't notice. He laughs, a rich sound. My eyes zone in on him. He has pale, purplish skin, white hair, is shirtless, and has...tentacles? I look down at myself. I'm still in my Hogwarts Alumni tee-shirt, but... but...

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" I cry, trying to move my legs, but where they were, a tail flicks.

"Ah, toy. You're part mermaid. Anyway, my name in Meduson." Meduson purrs.

"Why? What did I do? WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?" I scream, now in tears. His face shows some emotion. Is that...? Sympathy?

"So toy. What's your name?"His voice is smooth, like syrup. I don't respond.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Meduson screams. One tentacle moves dangerously close to my collar.

Terrified, I mumble, "I'm Calypso." My head is bowed, black hair with fiery red tips falling in my eyes.

"Good to- Calypso. Already learning!" Meduson's grin was one I'd only seen in horror movies, where the main character gets raped. Suddenly, he leans in.

"I'm going to kill you." he smirks. I scream. His tentacle begins to go down my shirt, and I scream more. The tentacle is yanked out, and I thank God he didn't do anything. But... what if I wanted him to? Meduson turns, anger filling his face as he leaves. I can manage to hear their conversation.

"Who is that?" a new soft voice

"No one. It was me." Meduson

"No, unless you're a mermaid." Meduson cackles.

"Go, look. No one's there." I start crying. It's so dark and there's no exit. I'm crying because it's just so obvious I won't escape. Suddenly, a red headed merman opened up the wall, and I'm still there, tied up.

"Please! Help me!" I cry, my tears blurring my vision.

"Meduson, who is this?" the red head slowly unties me, and I fall to the floor.

"A human. Well, she was.. Now she's half mermaid." Meduson smirks.

"Why? What did she do to you?" the red head asks.

"Oh Aryn, she's pretty. You know I want to collect pretty things, and keep them for me." I blush. Pretty?

"THAT'S why you stole me? So you could add me to your collection of whosits and whatsits galore?"

Meduson growls. Aryn grins.

"ANYWAY why won Earth would you steal a young human?" Aryn snaps.

"I'M NOT YOUNG!" I hiss

"Why do you think?" Meduson replies, a tentacle nearing my chest again.

"NO! Not again! Please!"I beg. My eyes are wide and pleading.

"Aryn, you have one minute to leave, or I do the unspeakable." Meduson growls.

"Go!" I say to Aryn. I don't want to live. My live means nothing. Aryn goes, shooting me sympathetic looks.

"How did you do this?" I inquire, my voice eerily calm as I point to my tail.

"Oh toy, Magic!" he purrs.

* * *

Okay, so is this is the first chapter. My beta wrote this chapter. My beta's name is Marina99, just so you know, I'll be adding smutty sort of chapters. Thanks anyway! R&amp;R guys!


End file.
